Gabriel Logan
Gabriel "Gabe" Logan, is a special operations field agent who is the former Director of the International Presidential Consulting Agency (IPCA) and former member of the Agency under Benton's command. He was one of the individuals noted for stopping the Syphon Filter conspiracy, and has had two more assignments since. When his agency was disbanded, he and Teresa started a group in a small building outside of US Government surveillance, with most previous Agency resources stashed there. Gabe has shown to be quite strong because of his noticable build and the fact he can hold up heavy objects for long periods of time. He was voiced by John Chacon (Syphon Filter 1-3) and James Arnold Taylor (Omega Strain, Dark Mirror, Logan's Shadow) Early Career Born in Camden, New Jersey, in 1964. Gabe Logan served in the 75th Ranger Regiment for 12 years, where he attained the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. He fought in Grenada and fought along side agency operatives Steven Archer in Guatemala and Ellis in Afghanistan. Logan met Lian Xing during a mission in Soviet-occupied Afghanistan. He served in the Persian Gulf War, hunting down SCUD missiles in the Iraqi desert. In 1993, Logan joined the Agency with Ellis through Edward Benton, who was at the time posing as an Army Intelligence Officer. Time in The Agency Gabe and Lian Xing had the orders to rescue their fellow agent Ellis in the depths of the Costa Rican, Caribbean Jungle in Gaucimo, on the trail of Erich Rhoemer, an international German terrorist. Agent Ellis attempted to infiltrate Rhoemer's narcotics operation in Costa Rica, but was discovered and executed by ex-KGB agent Mara Aramov. Rhoemer then ordered Anton Girdeux, a French terrorist, to burn down the plantation to hide the evidence of their Syphon Filter research. By the time Gabe and Lian arrived to Ellis corpse, the terrorists had already fled the scene and the plantation's were already burnt. Logan later secures samples of the plants, and destroys Rhoemer's helicopter; while Xing investigates what Rhoemer's group was growing. Logan pursues Rhoemer, ignoring Benton's order to regroup. Logan procures a jeep and trails Rhoemer to his C-130 Transport airplane. Logan manages to board the plane, shoots Rhoemer, who was wearing a highly-armoured kevlar suit, out the back of the cargo area, only for Rhoemer to parachute to safety and escape. Gabe and Lian investigate a mysterious viral outbreak in Khumba, Nepal. Which leaves only a single survivor; a fact that Lian describes as impossible. Later Rhoemer and his terrorist group known as the Black Baton, have launched an assault on Washington, D.C. on Georgia Street. In response Gabe and a unit sent in to combat the terrorists and to provide demolition support, the U.S Army CBDC (Chemical Biohazard Defense Command). Gabe defeats Pavel Kravitch, Rhoemer's communications expert, which allows him to gain entry to the Washington Metro. Once inside, an explosive goes off leaving Gabe trapped underground. He pursues Aramov, catching her in the tunnels before heading to a nearby park to aid another Agency operative (and his team), Jenkins, who was at in the defusing of several viral bombs. Arriving at the Park, Benton (Now The Agency Assistant-Director) informs Gabe that Jenkins and his team have been wiped out by the terrorists and that Aramov has escaped custody. Making his way through the park, Gabe takes on and defeats Jorge Marcos, Rhoemer's trigger man and within the Freedom Memorial was the main viral bomb that Logan had been searching for, and Anton Girdeux, whom was wielding a flamethrower and owned bulletproof armor. After a brief fight, Logan managed to kill Girdeux by exploding the gas tanks on his back and dies a horribly and burning death. After examining the viral bomb, Agency Lab results show that Syphon Filter is a deadly next-generation biological weapon, capable of actually targeting specific ethnic groups while leaving others unharmed (similar to the Himalayas event that Logan and Xing attended earlier). The virus was so powerful that it can be programmed to target any species on the planet. The virus and the events led to the mysterious pharmaceutical mega-corporation PHARCOM and its CEO and founder, Jonathan Phagan. Logan attended the black tie gala at PHARCOM's new EXPO Center Museum. Behind the scenes, Phagen met with Aramov and Benton (whom was discovered by Logan as an Agency mole). Phagen refused to give Aramov the location of the labs containing Syphon Filter, and Phagan became a hostage of Aramov as Logan kills Benton. Logan made his way deeper into the EXPO Center. He managed to free Phagan from Aramov, but he escaped the scene. Aramov was taken in by the Agency, but eventually escaped their custody. Logan and Xing then goes on a reconnaissance and demolition mission to Rhoemer's secret base in Rozovka, Kazakhstan (the location given to them by Aramov). Logan succeeded in his mission by destroying the base, but Xing was taken captive by Rhoemer. During the mission, Logan kills Rhoemer's commander Vladislav Gabrek and destroys Rhoemer's attacking Kamov helicopter. It was destroyed in an explosion that Logan believed to have killed Rhoemer and Gabe's partern Lian as well. Logan headed back to the Agency base, where Thomas Markinson, the Agency Director, explains that the virus they were after was called Syphon Filter. Markinson explained the effects of the virus, and decides to send Logan to Rhoemer's stronghold in Uzhhorod, Ukraine, which was a Gothic cathedral of Western European design. Logan was ordered to inject the Syphon Filter test subjects with a vaccine, kill Rhoemer's scientists, and to find any other information. Logan managed to find Phagan, whom gives Logan the location of the Syphon Filter labs. Phagan later led Logan to Xing, whom was alive all along, but had the Syphon Filter virus inside of her. Lian explained that there is no vaccine. Logan and Xing escaped the stronghold, but Phagan was shot in the head by Aramov. Aramov willingly helped Logan and Xing and decided to take them to the PHARCOM warehouses in Altmaty, Kazakhstan. Logan then infiltrated the PHARCOM warehouses where Phagan's men was battling with Rhoemer's men. Lian later told Gabe that the vaccine was a lethal injection to silence the test subjects. Logan made his way to the missile silo within the warehouses where an armed missile that contained Syphon Filter sat. Markinson appeared and it is revieled that Rhoemer, Markinson and Phagan were incohoots, but Markinson's plan was to steal the virus for the Agency, revieling that the Agency's true colours. In addition, the vaccine that he gave Logan earlier was actually designed to kill the test subjects. Rhoemer then appeared and kills Markinson, stating that, "Markinson came here to stop it (the missile), but he was too late." Logan advanced into the silo, and destroys the missile in midair. He then has a fight with Rhoemer, where he manages to kills him with gas grenades, later the CBDC arrive to clean up the area and later Gabe and Lian resign from the Agency, now being hunted by their own organization. HEIGHT : 6' 3'' '' WEIGHT : 185 ibs YEAR OF BIRTH : 1964 (43 years old as of 2011) NATIONALITY : American Category:Syphon Filter Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Syphon Filter 3 Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Category:Characters Category:Protagonist